supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GoombaGames/Super Mario Timeline?
I know this isn't directly related to SMG, but I was wondering, "How does the Mario Timeline play out?" the Mario Timeline does include the SMG games so I thought I should post it here. :/ (Before I start I haven't played all the Mario Games, so I may leave some out) In order #Donkey Kong - Because since the Donkey Kong in that game is the grandfather of the Donkey Kong in the newer games, it would mean that it takes place before Yoshi's Island. #Mario Bros. - It wouldn't make since that the Mario we know today to be in Brooklin yet he is in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario we see in this game is the grandfather (or father) of the Mario we know today. #Yoshi Island Games - They are babies, nothing more to say #Mario and Luigi Partners in Time (Past) - They are toddlers, nothing more to say. #Dr. Mario - Werid placement but this is the one time I feel that Mario can meet Peach before Bowser's first kidnapping as Peach knows Mario when he saves her. #Super Mario Bros - No Powerups or anything is introduced to the Mushroom Kingdom Yet. #Super Mario Bros 2 (Lost Levels) - Same time area as Bros 1, but the Posion Mushroom was found. #Super Mario 3D Land - First time the rakoon leaf was seen to be spread out across the Mushroom Kingdom. #Super Mario Bros 3 - Bowser kidnaps Peach again in the early states of the Mushroom Kingdom. #Super Mario Land - Mario takes a break from the Mushroom Kingdom to save another Princess, Daisy. This introduces her and I guess Luigi. (I have some loose ends in this timeline). #Super Mario Land 3 (Wario Land) - (I have played this game so sorry if I'm wrong) Mario takes the statue of Princess Peach in the end of the game which makes Wario mad I guess which makes him... #Super Mario Land 2 - ...steal Mario's Caslte. After Wario's defeat he then becomes a good guy/bad guy. #Wario Woods - I don't know... #Luigi's Mansion - This game takes place after the time of the Mario Land games. This game introduces E. Gadd for the rest of the games he is in. #Super Mairo World - Mario comes back and with Luigi's help same Peach once again. At the end, Peach says she wants to go on a vacation... so they vacation to... #Super Mario Sunshine - Isle Defino! Even though Luigi helped save Peach, he isn't with them on his vacation! Why? Because at the end of World, she doesn't mention Luigi when going on vacation. #New Super Mario Bros. - After Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s first defeat, they try again. That is all I have to say. #Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga - E. Gadd... yay! #Mario and Luigi Partners in Time (Present) - E. Gadd... yay! #Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon - E. Gadd... yay! #Super Mairo Galaxy 1 - And with all the apperances of E. Gadd they hold a Star Festival, or something. This sparks the appearance of Captain Toad. #Captain Toad Treasure Tracker - Captain Toad Treasure Tracks Stuff. (Haven't beat the game yet, so no spoilers!) #Paper Mario Series, Yoshi's Story, Dr. Mario 64, and Super Mario Galaxy 2 - All apart of Rosalina's Story Book, even Galaxy 2. At the start of the game, the cutsences play out as a book turning. Even at the end of the game it is revealed to be apart of Rosalina's Story Book, so there! #New Super Mario Bros Wii - Bowser's at it again with more power ups! #New Super Mario Bros U - Bowser's at it again with more power ups! #New Suepr Luigi U - Bowser's at it again with more power ups! #New Super Mario Bros 2 - Bowser's at it again with more power ups! But, this marks the end of Bowser's will of kindapping Peach and destroying Mario... instead he becomes a friend. Using all the money Mario got in this game, he was able to fund all the Spin Off Games... #All Mario Spin Off Games - Since Bowser is a friend now, he can enjoy a Kart race or a Party without him being a villian. (All the times he was a villain he was playing pretend I guess). #Mario Maker - Using some left over money, Mario wants to have adventure again, but doesn't cut it as there is no real villain, he needs to go deeper... #Super Mario RPG - Mario starts his new adventure here! Bowser is also good guy I think. #Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story - Bowser is sort of a good guy I think. However, Bowser realizes the fun in killing Mario and kidnapping Peach, so he does that! #Super Princess Peach - Bowser changes it up at first hoping for a new thrill. #Mario and Luigi Dream Team - ADVENTURE! #Super Mario Bros 2 (USA) - Mario dreams of a new adventure... #Super Mario 3D World - And makes it a reality! And that is the end of the Mario Timeline so far and has more holes than swiss cheese! If there ever is a new game where Bowser is the villain, the game would fall after 3D World. WHERE'S SUPER MARIO 64? I honestly couldn't find a place for the game, so I left it out. Have fun finding loop holes and such, I got lazy near the end. Category:Blog posts